Big Daddy Bull
"The Reject" Jeremy The Bull http://i26.tinypic.com/2ahguv.jpg Statistics Real name Jeremy Ring Names *Big Daddy Bull, *Blue Dragon *'Jeremy The Bull' The Future of TCW, Height 5 ft 9 in Weight 205 lbs Date of birth Place of birth Kentucky, Lexington Date of death Place of death Billed from Lexington, KY Manager (Lover) Reiko Fujiko Wrestling Style High-flyer, Hardcore Current federation(s) Total Carnage Wrestling, Extreme Topix Wrestling Previous federation(s) Handled by Big Daddy Bull In-ring debut Aug 15th 2007 (ETW), Setp. 6th 2008 (TCW) Jeremy The Bull is an American proffesional wrestler currently employed at both TcW and ETW. He is well known for being a Hardcore Wrestler. He has came out of Retirement ---- Early Life Bull was Born Jeremy Curtis Ishamel in 1986, Jeremy went to for 1 year Gregoretown College, where he study Drama and History, Soon after He droped out Jeremy went back to his 1st love Wrestling. All Japan Pro Wrestling Jeremy 1st Started out as a Jobber for The WWE, Soon after he Return to his home town, where he wrestled in a Hometown Wrestling Place, Then Jeremy Made his way to Japan Jeremy made his name Big in Japan, Jeremy Went under a Mask wrestler named Blue Dragon, A mAsk he found in a 15 cent store, When Jeremy was in Japan he found the girl of His Dream Girl Reiko Fujiko, Soon Jeremy Left Japan and Head it back to The States. ETW Jeremy Signed to TPW, With The Name Big Daddy Bull , but was sent to a OVW Type place known as ETW, Bull started out with a Draw against Michael Wright, Bull Won had Fueds with Castillo, CJ and Michael. Total Carnage Wrestling Bull made his 1st match in TCW in a Holocuast Match, which he lost. But soon Bull won The Hardcore title, Bull was known for being the Longest Hardcore champion. from Dec. 5-May 28th. during his title hold, Bull had a fued with J-lok, Bull ent under his Blue dragon Gimmick, Which The Demon in his mask was trying to kill him and take over his body. Soon after that Bull lost The Hardcore Title, But Went back to ETW and won The tag Team Titles. Heel Turn In The Spring of 2008, Jeremy Turn Heel and Joined a STable know as The "New Age Icons". Jeremy Was Known as The Hardcore guy, at The time he was Hardcore champion. He, Alex Firecracker and Red X cause Shawn Duster Life a Living Hell. In The summer of 2008 Bull losed The title to Caleb. At The PPV End of The line, Bull return Face as Caleb Turn Heel. Final ETW Run Bull Return to ETW and STarted a Tag Team with his older cousin Justin SToppable and They won The Tag team Titles, Soon after Bull and Justin lose the titles to SCS.Soon after Bull Retired. Headline text Retirement and Out of Retirement Bull Retire after losing the Tag Team Titles and became a Ref. After A long break from wrestling, Bull want it to get back into the ring, but after no showing 2 matches due to him being hurt, 2nd time he no showed his wife lose there baby. But on The 3 night many people though he would never wrestle in TCW again but Bull returned and won the TcW Intercontinental Championship. He also returned to ETW with his old friend and Tag Team mate got back together and became the Rejected Warriors again to try to gain the Tag Team Titles. Championships & Accomplishments ETW *ETW Tag Team Titles w/ Cousin Just'n Stoppable TCW *TCW Hardcore Title Other Titles * FTW World Title. *ETW Rookie of The week ---- Moveset Finishers *''Flip Piledriver'' * Punk STunner (F-5 into a Stunner) Other *Sprinfborad 450 SPlash *Shooting STar DDT *Shooting Star Press *Underhook Piledriver Other info *Nicknames: Reject *Other Names: Black Dragon, Big Daddy Bull, Blue Dragon *Spouse(s): Reiko Fujiko (about to have There 1st kid) *Theme(s): I'll Do anything Shannon Mooe Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5a0q01o86M*Dairy of Jane Breaking Benjaim (Heel)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VhNeL7_3eo *'Break down Breaking Benjaim'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3ymgYMRbZ0 ----